


It's Piss

by DramaticDino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 2 idiots and a piss fetish, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Frottage, Masturbation, More tags to be added as they become relevant, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, PWP, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/pseuds/DramaticDino
Summary: If her face wasn’t burning before, it definitely was now. This kinda thing hasn’t happened to her in a long time, but it was just as embarrassing as back then. Troy stared at her in confusion until he felt it dripping down his sides. Guess she was pent up in more ways than one. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this moment, keeping his hands at his sides.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> decided to yeet this out in chapters cause its not really a whole ass thing but more like a few loosely interconnected things  
> also no one asked for this, its for me
> 
> Twitter: @DramaticDino  
> Furaffinity: dramatic-dino  
> Newgrounds: DramaticDino

Tyreens bladder  _ hurt _ . She could swear it was almost visible, next to the bulge Troy's dick caused in her abdomen. She regretted not going to the bathroom before letting Troy jump her, thinking that she could hold it. The sheer girth of Troy's cock inside her, firmly pressed against her urethra, made any kind of relief simply impossible. She didn’t usually think about pissing herself while he fucked her, but right now it was the only thing on her mind. She felt every thrust that hit her bladder right in her clit, the pleasure shooting through her setting every nerve ending in her body on fire. At this point she wasn’t even sure if she was going to come or if she already did, the heat coiling in her abdomen was so persistent.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she was barely paying attention to her brother, focusing on the feeble attempt to keep the building pressure at bay while letting him hold her up as he slammed into her. He had a solid grip around her waist, her back pressed against his chest, at the perfect angle for him to bury his head in the crook of her neck. He bit her neckline softly, licking at the little indents his teeth made in her skin. She snapped out of her trance as he stilled, the snapping of his hips giving way to the distinct rush of heat as he came, groaning as he spilled inside her. And he kept going for what seemed to be ages in Tyreen's own perception, filling her up to the brim. As his orgasm came to an end he lifted her off his cock, letting his seed slowly leak out of her as the aftershocks still reverberated tough her. He placed her on his abdomen, still close enough for him to rub his come-slicked dick against her pussy. 

Tyreen suddenly bent forwards, hands shooting between her legs, muttering curses under her ragged breath.

“Fuck, you okay Ty?” Troy asked with mild concern. 

His immediate thought was that he somehow hurt her. He was apprehensive about being rough with her, but with the size of his dick it was no wonder some blood was relocated from his brain to his nether regions. Stopped him from overthinking the whole situation, but also made him less and less careful the more aroused he got. And Tyreen liked it rough, she was always asking him to go faster, fuck her harder. Sometimes he just had to oblige. 

“No, fuck, I just- I mean yes, I’m okay- FUCK.” The press of her hands against her hole was not helping at all anymore, ultimately, she just couldn’t hold it anymore, hot liquid starting to gush out between her fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuck.”

If her face wasn’t burning before, it definitely was now. This kinda thing hadn't happened to her in a long time, but it was just as embarrassing as back then. Troy stared at her in confusion until he felt it dripping down his sides. Guess she was pent up in more ways than one. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this moment, keeping his hands at his sides.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t-” She was so ashamed, it was almost cute. Though she started to look like she might cry, consoling her was probably a good idea.

“Ty.” 

“Ngghhh, I know, this is so gross, I’m sor-” Troy doesn’t think he could ever find anything gross about her. They’re twins, he’s already seen everything, every dumb compromising situation you could think of. Except walking in on her having sex with someone else, seeing as she couldn't really do that. He did witness the aftermath of some of the attempts though, back when she was just starting to figure out that she couldn't do this without leeching. It was beyond her control, every time her emotions were running high or her body was under stress she lost control. 

“ _ Tyreen. _ ” He called out, a little more insistently. 

“Wh-”

“Just let it out.” He tried to be reassuring. Rubbing circles into her hip with his flesh hand. 

She was intent on doing the exact opposite, but to no avail. Seeing how stubbornly she refused to even consider his suggestion even though she already pretty much pissed herself, and  _ on him _ , made Troy roll his eyes. He started pressing against her bladder with the palm of his hand,  _ really _ digging his fingers into her abdomen now. 

“No, fuck, Troy, what the fuck-” She squeaked out, feeling more piss squirt out of her with every press of his fingers.

“Stop pretending you didn’t already piss yourself and just finish. Seriously, you’re gonna hurt yourself, dumbass.” He wasn’t gonna lie though, this was kinda hot. Troy would usually not admit that he indulged in this particular fetish, not even to Tyreen. Maybe she was his sister, but she didn’t need to know what was in every recess of his brain. He couldn’t even really put his finger on what he found so insanely hot about it. It would be easy to just order his followers to act out anything he desires, but he felt like he would feel too awkward to even ask for it, instead opting to scour the Echonet for vids. 

And besides, Tyreen never gets like this. She gets flustered at some things he says or does when they’re being intimate, but never to this degree. Even if he just came, his cock was not showing any signs of softening.

“I-If you say so- fuck, man...” She withdrew her hands from her crotch, finally letting the release wash over her. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she wet herself, soaking the sheets and probably the mattress underneath. Troy was biting his lip, he gripped her waist as he started rocking against her again.

She slumped backwards once she was done, letting Troy catch her, completely spent from the effort of trying to hold it for the entire duration of their session. That felt almost  _ too good _ . Troy continued rubbing himself off against her, the piss mixing with the come still coating his cock and providing some additional lubrication. He was sitting in a puddle, but that didn’t bother him that much right now. Tyreen just whined, pleasure still buzzing through her like static.

Finally she came, for real this time, her hips stuttering through her orgasm. Troy soon followed, for the second time, thick ropes of cum spurting across Tyreens abdomen, nearly reaching her collarbone with the force of his orgasm.

“Fuck, I didn’t think you’d find that so hot.” She focused on catching her breath.

He hit her with a smirk. “We should do this again.” Tyreen thought the grin on his face was a little too shit eating for her tastes. They were covered in way too many bodily fluids to crack jokes right now.

“I’m gonna smack you, I swear to fuck.” 

Troy giggled at her in response. “Ewww, no, your hands are wet.”

“Urgh, move, the piss isn’t getting any warmer.”

“You’re right about that one.” 

A shower was probably a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking of Troy’s piss fetish, it was not exactly a recent discovery. Like many things he found particularly arousing, it went way back. He could blame Tyreen for a lot of things he found hot. Dominant, commanding women who weren’t afraid to boss him around in particular. And she did wet the bed a fair amount back when they were kids. He didn’t think that it would come back to bite him in the ass quite like it did. 

Holding always made him feel good in a funny way, even before he thought of it in a sexual context. Before his body started reacting with arousal following the desperation. A quick wank was good enough most of the time, but when he had a good long while to indulge in this nothing could really beat the rush of it all, how hard he came after it. How desperate he got for relief. He did wish it would involve less cleanup though. He couldn’t really do it in the comfort of his own bedroom, at least not if he didn’t have the will to change the sheets afterwards. Or the entire mattress. Tyreen would probably notice. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for her to show up unannouced, sneaking her way into his bed in the middle of the night just wanting to be held while she slept, or barging in, wet and desperate, pleading for him to fuck her into the bed.

Tyreen helped him take off the hulking prosthetic he called his right arm earlier, since he knew he wasn’t going out today. She was off doing her own thing, which gave him plenty of time to enjoy himself. His cock had been straining against his pants ever since he started feeling like he needed to go, which at this point had been over an hour. It was getting harder trying to focus on whatever random vid he had been watching on EchoTube. He threw his Echo device down on the bed as ground his hips into the plush sheets, trying to chase away the feeling of pressure on his bladder. It worked when he was less full, but with the amount of liquid inside him right now it wasn’t helping, all he managed to do was just rile himself up further. His boxers were already feeling like a sticky mess.

Deciding to get out of bed before an accident occured, he knew his bedroom wasn’t really ideal for this, instead opting for the bathroom. If Tyreen ever asked he could just say he was going to shower. Having a change of clothes around for that wasn't suspicious either. He shuffled into the bath, making sure he locked the door behind him. The sound of running water covered whatever noises he was making. His quiet moans and laboured breathing, the way his breath hitched when he just couldn't hold it anymore. His back was flush against the cold tile on the wall as he started to wet himself, completely soaking his inner thighs and letting the piss run down his legs. Soon the fabric couldn’t contain all the liquid anymore and started to drip and then stream on the floor. It pooled around his bare feet, the puddle steadily growing larger as he continued to empty his bladder. Troy let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding.

He squeezed his dick through his pants as he finished up, empty but yet to be satisfied. Troy shrugged, or rather, peeled off his wet pants, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor. He’d worry about it later, right now he had a bigger problem to take care off. He stepped under the showerhead, letting the hot water wash over him as he ran a single digit along his erection, teasing at the leaking head before wrapping his fist around it. His thoughts started wandering to what happened with Tyreen just a few days ago. 

They were twins, already closer than any other person could ever hope to get to them, they knew damn near everything about each other. Even before they started having sex with each other. And yet he still felt awkward about revealing some of his more “out there” fetishes to her. He didn’t really like any vids where there was more than one person, like couples, it all involved way too much piss-in-mouth type of stuff. Instead he preferred the solo content. But the way the whole thing with Ty made him feel was almost making him reconsider. It got him so fucking hard, even after just cumming. He wanted her to do it again. 

He always brushed the thought off when he started thinking about her taking a leak in front of him, like even the fantasy of it was forbidden. Not that she never did that before, Nekrotafeyo didn’t exactly have that many functioning toilets outside of the little base they used to call home, so going behind a bush was pretty much a daily occurence. Either one of them would end up standing guard as the other did their business, since making yourself vulnerable, even for a brief moment, was never a good idea with all the things that would love to use that chance to kill you around. But he never watched, that was different.

But now, knowing she did that? Pissed herself right on top of him and seemingly didn't hate it? The mental block pretty much disappeared after the fact, allowing Troy to entertain a plethora of new and exciting fantasies. He didn’t have much of an idea how to actually broach the topic to her, but thinking about it couldn’t hurt, right? 

He pumped his cock, hand sliding over his thick member. He rested his forehead on the tile in front of him, mouth open as he worked his cock, rutting carelessly into his fist. With how big his dick was a second hand would probably be more than convenient, but he had to make do with one. He wasn’t about to try jacking off with his prosthetic, that was an accident just waiting to happen. Ty had the right idea, using one hand to stroke his shaft while she teased at the head with the other when as jerked him off. He liked his alone time, but he would be lying if he said he’d have something against her joining him in the shower, her wet little mouth on him, rubbing shampoo into her hair as he watched her struggle to choke that thing down.

But Tyreen was always a trooper, she wouldn’t quit until she took the whole thing. Troy wanted to fuck her face so badly. He definitely wouldn’t last much longer, the heat pleasantly buzzing in his abdomen, threatening to tip him over the edge at any second. Just a few more strokes until he was coming, hips snapping feverishly as his cum spurted on the tile in front of him, quickly disappearing down the drain. He took a moment to catch his breath, his legs feeling weak. Sinking to the floor, he let the warm water wash over him, hand still on his softening cock.

“Hah, fuck.”


End file.
